


The Parting Glass

by swaggiesaurus



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Dementia, Frontotemporal Dementia, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sciles, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Skittles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swaggiesaurus/pseuds/swaggiesaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite getting rid of the Nogistune, Stiles mental condition continues to worsen. Still grieving the loss of Allison, the wolf pack must now also deal with Stiles health rapidly declining. Scott and Stiles continue to spend every waking moment together, leading them to take their friendship to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Parting Glass

**Author's Note:**

> PAIRING: Scott / Stiles  
> WARNING: Guy on Guy  
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Wolf or any of its characters.

* * *

 Prologue: Never Let Me Go

* * *

**PRESENT**

The phone call came in the middle of the night. It was his mother calling from the hospital. The one thing Scott wasn't anticipating. He knew this moment was coming, he just didn't expect it to come this soon. He wanted more time and deserved it, but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it.

"Stiles won't make it through the night," his mother murmured, "You should get down here as soon as you can."

"But mom, I was just there a couple of hours ago," Scott cried out, his heart was crumbling inside from within, "and he looked like he was getting better. Please mom. Not yet, please!"

"I know sweetie. We're trying everything we can. I'm sorry…"

Disconnecting the call, Scott couldn't keep his composure any longer. He fell to the floor and broke down. He let it out, the emotions that he kept bottled up inside. So many things he wanted to say and tonight would be his last chance to say anything at all. His last chance to express how much he cared about Stiles, how much appreciated him both as a friend and lover and his last chance to express how much he truly loved him. He had to pull it together, for Stiles.

Wiping the remaining tears off his face, he drew in a deep breath, got up and grabbed his car keys. Getting in his car, it took him a moment to get the keys in the ignition. He tried to concentrate, but he couldn't. He couldn't contain the immense amount of thoughts that continued running through his head. It was starting to overwhelm him completely. He had no idea what he was going to say or do when he got there. How was Scott supposed to go on after this day was over?

Taking in another deep breath, he finally managed to get the vehicle started. Pulling out of the driveway, he began the drive to the hospital. Ignoring speed limits and red lights, he focused on getting there in time that way he could say goodbye. He had made that promise to Stiles almost two years ago, and he had no plans of breaking it.

Scott actually couldn't believe it had been only two years; he expected Stiles to have more time. The doctors confirmed his diagnosis and then his condition rapidly got worse. Day in and day out, Scott watched Stiles' health decline, both mentally and physically. His condition depleted enough that his dad found it hard to take care of him alone, and they had Stiles placed in a health care home to have someone watch over him all hours of the day. Scott helped out as much as he could, but then Stiles got sick with pneumonia and things spiraled from there.

_"Stiles won't make it through the night."_

His mother's voice was resonating through his head. Every word feeling as if he was getting stabbed in the chest, a wound that would never heal. Melissa sounded completely hopeless over the phone, even though she tried her best to hide it. She was trying to hold it together for Scott, so the shock would be less of a blow, but there was no use. She was doing a miserable job at keeping her emotions in check. He couldn't blame her either, Stiles had been a huge part of her life too. He was like the second son that she never had, and she supported them completely when they took their relationship to the next level. Melissa knew that the two of them had a deep connection far greater than anything each of them could have imagined, and she relied on that. She knew that they brought out the best in each other and she couldn't bear to think what Scott will be like without Stiles in his life.

She was completely right in her thinking. Scott didn't know what he'd be without Stiles either. He compared those thoughts to living without oxygen, both necessities. It wasn't fair that death would take away another person that he had loved. Allison had been the first and at that point he had given up on love. But there Stiles was, helping him pick up the pieces. He helped to mend his broken heart, to open him up to the idea of loving another, and that's when he realized that Stiles was that person. Scott learned to love Stiles in every way possible, and got the exact same in return. He was his childhood friend, his partner in crime, and the guy that stood behind him through everything. Together they accomplished great things, as friends and as lovers, but that time was coming to an end. It was time for him to say goodbye.

Scott often wondered what he'd do afterwards, if there could even be an afterward. He couldn't picture a life without Stiles, he had never needed to. Stiles had been there since they were kids and they had been inseparable ever since. Now in merely the last two years he's had to pretty much plan out what he would do after Stiles died. Everything had been leading up to this moment; this moment where Scott's world would essentially crumble once again. The only difference is that this time Stiles wouldn't be there to help him pick up the pieces.

_"Stiles won't make it through the night."_


End file.
